Pretty Precure Moonies
by CelestiaLunae
Summary: The secret historic legends of a crossover doki doki precure and sailor moon when two kingdoms collide, they are allies to each other due to the mystery of what or who could've been queen serenity's own sailor senshi? Luna speaks of the legend of these different guardians that protect the earth with a new enemy in town that they get the first sight of seeing Cure Sword at work.


Chapter 1

~Pretty Precure Moonies~

Long ago there of course were many kingdoms that ruled not only just outside of earth, but within it as well. Every kingdom had to have a guardian protectors to keep their home safe Likewise, on the moon thrived the Silver Millennium moon kingdom. Where the protectors were princesses of their own planet, but here to protect the heiress princess Serenity. In due to many enemies that must have come and gone during the many battles that darkness shows up to try to destroy the peaceful life. The moon kingdom grew more and more because the guardian which stood to stand forever was the "Holy Stone" as known more so as the Silver Imperial Crystal. Queen Serenity held it within her wand that she would in future pass down to her daughter, but without the knowledge her hopes of a peaceful future would soon come to an end. The inner senshi Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter all stayed within the kingdom to do their guardian jobs to keep the princess and the citizens safe. Yet the princess had fallen in love with a prince from Earth he came to aid her majesty Queen Serenity and in hopes of winning this battle he lost not only his love, but his life as well. Unfortunately this is how history goes those that wish for power will only take what they can and never give back. The queen sent the princess and her court to a new future on Earth with the citizens of the moon with them as well. It took every once she had left to seal her enemy within the silver crystal because it was the only way to save her daughter. Queen Serenity sent the two guardian cats along with them in hopes that if the darkness was to awaken they would be there to train the princess and her court in keeping the earth safe for the future. With her last farewell in hopes to someday see her daughter again her majesty slept leaving a hologram image of herself when the time came for the princess to learn of her past.

Along during this time grew another kingdom on Earth other than the royal golden kingdom the prince and his family lost as well when he chose to help the battle on the moon than his own planet. Trump Kingdom hidden away within the earth as a different realm some would say darkness even reached to these gates. Not only did this queen lose her kingdom, but she gave it her all to protect the people of her kingdom too. She may not have had the holy stone, but she did withhold her own great power. It was not enough to save and win the battle when her trustful guardian was within the kingdom fighting as well as her fiancé was fighting his own as well. She ran to the safety of within the kingdom where a lot of mirrors hung in place surrounding one specific special mirror that had powers to cross over into the realm to Earth. The Queen tried to escape with her guardian Cure Sword she risked her own life to protect her last remaining hope to bring peace once again to her kingdom and let go of her hand, "You must find the remaining procure warriors the guardians to our home with their help we can win this fight against the evil darkness and return peace rightfully to our home." As Cure Sword watched her friend the queen let go and return back she cried in heartbreak her friend had been sealed away within crystal and her fiancé was still nowhere to be found. Cure Sword now lived as a regular human hiding that she was and still fighting her enemy alone. She chose the life what at least made her smile and would hope to make others smile is music. Writing songs and in hopes of people being able to hear those she writes and like them as well she would sing for them like she used to sing for her queen. In hopes that her friend could somehow hear every song she sang. Within the streets of Tokyo lived a different kind of royalty Princess Serenity living the life of an ordinary school girl. It took the princess many battles to figure out what had happened to her own kingdom and the loss of her mother to realize whom she was to become.

It was the first of October month that Usagi Tsukino, woke up late as usual for school more excited and dreaming of that Halloween candy that was going to be coming up soon within the end of the month she couldn't figure out what she wanted to be really and she knew her guardian cat Luna would have a hissy fit if she transformed and went as herself. "Luna, why didn't you wake me up in time! Oh I'm so going to get detention once again mom is going be so mad!" "Well you should go to bed at a proper time or make better use of the time you're staying up so late for..maybe like studying instead of sailor v games Usagi!" "Hush Luna….." The bell rang as Usagi barely made it to class on time huffing and puffing completely out of breath her friends giggled at her, "Slept in again?" "Yeah yeah…" Class continued on for the morning as most of the students at lunch time were discussing about a music singer Makoto Minako was just as excited as everyone else was. "Hey so….did you hear the song yet her name is Makoto I know I know how awkard right? Well her music is just so amazing! She's going to be at the mall today I'm so going after school are you coming Usagi!" "No we have study time and a senshi meeting after school at the temple today you two cannot just run off this time," Ami sitting at the picnic table with her school books popped open looking towards both of them. "Yeah yeah like Usagi said earlier. Plus on the brighter side it just so happens that is about the same area we've been getting those random attacks so why sit at the temple boring as usual instead let's take a field trip!"

The girls agreed a field trip it was, but Ami knew Rei their priestess friend would not like the sounds of it. Luna was off running around town with Artemis doing what needed to be done while the girls were all in school. There had been another weird attack near the mall again and this guardian girl with purple hair white and light purple uniform with her hair held back stood on the buildings edge, "You may be a selfish, but not for long I Cure Sword will cure you back to the lighted path which you belong!" Luna ran over hiding with Artemis as they watched the girl fight, "Luna who is she?" "I don't know she isn't a sailor senshi by the looks of it I wonder if she is one of those kingdoms her majesty would talk about, but they were more like fairy tales for the princess." "Ah! Luna She's in trouble!" Artemis and Luna finished their talking as it looked like the selfish monster had grabbed a hold of her Luna and Artemis jumped on the monster nibbling their kitty teeth into the monster trying to aid the girl as she was able to get free. Both cats kept an eye on the girl waiting for the right moment to jump away as she prepared her attack they both quickly moved. After the monster was defeated and the human saved the girl stood before both cats bending down to their levels, "You both were so brave, but that could've been very dangerous for the both of you as well. Please have a safe trip home I am fine." Luna jumped up in the girls arm watching as the scenery around them began to heal she licked the girls arm where there had been a cut as she meowed. "Oh thank you kitty I gotta go though." She smiled placing Luna down on the ground and petting Artemis really quickly as she jumped disappearing out of sight. 

"Who was she Luna?" "I don't know but we'll keep this to ourselves and watch over her until it's the right time to inform the girls of this information." It was after school surprisingly Usagi did not have detention so all the girls decided to go to the mall meeting up with Rei there of course whom was still not too happy about the idea. "Hey hey hey Rei…." Minako said to her as they arrived she seemed a little bit scared on the side as Rei had been glaring at her since they walked up to the doors. "This better make up for missing out on the meeting at the temple," Rei spoke up glaring at Minako. "Um yeah it will don't worry about it okay!" The girls walked in without Usagi who had gotten distracted by noticing where the two cats were going. "Luna? Is something the matter?" Usagi bent down picking her up. "No..yes…it's just that there was a guardian here fighting were have been looking for her and now we cannot find her she was so kind I think I know who she might be now." "Luna if there was trouble why didn't you come and get me?" "Because you girls were at school and I cannot let you leave there it would be wrong even though the girl handled it on her own. This was not some youma Usagi I'm not sure what kind this really was. She kept calling it a selfish but it was still a human."

"Luna do you at least know which way she went?" "Inside somewhere I think?" "Selfish….Sel…..fish? Why does that seem to be familiar? Oh yes I remember mother used to tell me fairy tales back on the moon of other kingdoms here on Earth that humans could not reach. Like magical places sealed away from the naked eye um…what was the name of her favorite one? Trump Kingdom? Was that it?" A girl overheard Usagi and snapped at the name yelling at her, "What! Why are you talking about that kingdom please leave it be do not talk about it!" Then she ran off. "Luna?" Usagi said before running and chasing after the girl, "Hey wait up what is the matter? Come back!" Usagi opened her school bag watching both cats jump into it as they ran into the mall getting stuck by the crowd. "Luna I lost her." "Meow…" "We must find her she must know something…I feel bad she felt sad within her eyes… Luna…I must find her…She might need our help…It's the least I can do to help a fellow kingdom…At least it's what mother would do."

Usagi ran and walked taking her time around the mall as she held Luna within her arms wondering where the mysterious girl had run off too. They both spent hours up until closing time looking for the young girl until an announcement came on to announce the closing of the mall for the day. Usagi took a peek to see what time it was, "Luna we've been here all day and still could not find her. The others and mom will be worried if I don't come home on time. For now we'll end our search for her tomorrow we can split up with the girls and maybe have better luck who knows maybe Rei will find some clue of her during a fire reading? Let's go home Luna," Usagi said holding her cat as they walked out of the entrance to the mall heading down the road to finally within minutes arriving to her home. Her communicator went off beeping on her wrist, "Ami?" "Usagi are you okay? We have been wondering where you ran off to with Luna Artemis filled us in on everything I'm at home now so I can search around on my computer tonite to see if I find anything?" "Thank you Ami it just seemed to Luna that the girl was sad maybe even lost? I want to help her even if it isn't any of our business if some other kingdom is in trouble in a different realm or whatever it may be the least I would wish to do is help a fellow ally out or at least if my mother was friends with them do what she would do?" "You are a truly great friend Usagi and I'm sure the girl will be happy to know we're here for her. Oh Rei said she would do her fire reading tonite as well whatever is going on we'll find out about it okay. Get some rest I'll see you at school tomorrow." "Usagi dinner is on the table!" "Coming Mom! Bye Ami," Usagi closed her communicator running into the house slipping her shoes off at the front door to slide into her pink slippers. Setting Luna down on the floor and heading straight to the dining room for dinner. Luna snuck off up stairs to Usagi's room jumping into the window staring out at the moon.

Late within that same night Usagi slept comfortable within her bed Luna was fast asleep in the window as the moon laid upon within the night sky glowing some light within her room as a dream or more like a vision appeared within her dreams. Images of her mother and a mysterious kingdom that seemed to match off of the Silver Millenium Kingdom. Could it be possible that her mother was allies with other warriors that seemed a little different from the sailor senshi but had special powers like each of them did? The more intense her images within her dreams got she was awoken by the giant black figure that kept calling out for a princess but there was one man willingly standing by this bad guys side. The sun glowing red in the bright darkened sky lingering over Tokyo the moon was missing from the sky and within her sleep Usagi began to cry just as the figure standing by that as well seemed to aid the black giant figure called out just a few little words that seemed to spook her so much she jumped out of bed, "Princess my sweet little princess aid us in our glory!"Awakened by fear she grabbed her school bag, school clothes, and some things that she knew she would need and forgot luna was asleep, but yet she snuck out and ran straight to the outer senshi's home. Bang Bang Bang! On the door was echoed within their home as an upset grumpy uranus in her pajamas grumbled and mumbled to the front door, "Who the hell would bother someone at this damn hour?" When Haruka opened up the door a little kitten names Usagi jumped at her as it began to sprinkle rain dripping down with the rumbling of thunder in the air. "What the hell kitten are you okay?" "Haruka I had a nightmare! I didn't feel safe at home..." Michiru in her blue silky robe walked into the room as Haruka shut the door even Setsuna had awoken from her slumber in her room wondering what was going on. Usagi told them everything about her dream and about the young girl that she was chasing earlier within the day. Michiru had insisted on Usagi staying the night as Setsuna tucked her into bed like a mother would staying by her side everyone went back to sleep as now they knew something was about to possibly go down.


End file.
